Louis Tomlinson Fan Fiction Chapter One
by AriRawrr
Summary: "ARIANNA!" I heard my best friend Ashley say. "What?" "Are you going to the party with me on Friday?" "What party?" "You were thinking about him, weren't you?" "I can't help it he was one of my best friends, now he's ignoring me." "He's not ignoring you he's probably busy, I mean he's on tour right?"
1. Chapter 1

"ARIANNA!" I heard my best friend Ashley say.

"What?"

"Are you going to the party with me on Friday?"  
"What party?"  
"You were thinking about him, weren't you?"  
"I can't help it he was one of my best friends, now he's ignoring me."  
"He's not ignoring you he's probably busy, I mean he's on tour right?"  
"He promised he would talk to me every day, and it's been a month since he called me."  
"Maybe he's really busy, or when he calls your sleeping."  
Then my phone rang  
"I THINK ITS HIM!" I yelled.  
"ANSWER IT!"  
I picked up  
"Hello?"  
"ARIANNA! ITS ME LOUIS!"  
"LOUIS! I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN OVER A MONTH! I REALLY MISS YOU!"  
"I miss you too! I think we should hang out after I get home tomorrow."

"But what about Eleanor, don't you want to hang out with her?"

"She came with me on tour and she wants to hang out with her friends tomorrow."  
"Oh okay I'll meet you tomorrow at 10?"  
"Yup see you then"  
"Bye Lou, see you soon"

"I can't wait till tomorrow!"

Then he hung up.

"So what happened?" Ashley asked  
"I am going to hang out with him tomorrow and I can't wait!"  
"I thought we were going to have a girl's day together!"  
"Can I please hang out with Lou he's my other best friend and I barely see him."  
"Fine."  
"YAY! THANK YOU!"  
I was so happy I hugged her  
"Okay I am going home to sleep, bye."  
"Bye Ashley!"  
I had nothing better to do so I went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking how I really loved him but that he would never love me because his girlfriend is a model and she doesn't have scars. I looked at the scars on my arm, I wish I was pretty. I wish I could be someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and saw Louis poking me. My cheeks were wet from crying last night. I sat up, and then he touched my scars.  
"What's this?"  
I pull my arm away "Nothing."

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

I explained to him what happened. He looked like he was going to cry and then he hugged me. Then he picked me up and ran downstairs. After a while he gave me a controller and he played games with me. He always knew how to make me feel better. The doorbell rang so I quickly got my sweater and Harry was at the door. Louis and I went with Harry, Ashley, Niall, Liam, Danielle, Eleanor, Zayn, and Perrie to lunch. As always I was ignored. Louis and Eleanor were talking. It hurt me to see them together. I loved him; he was cute, funny, caring, and very sweet. After we were done eating everyone wanted to play games in the field. Then I noticed Louis and Eleanor were missing. I went to take a walk to see if I could find them. Then I heard something.  
"Eleanor, are you okay?"

"Go talk to _friend._"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about babe."

Then I heard a loud smack.

"Don't touch me, and I know you have feelings for that other chick."

There was silence.

"See you're not denying it, you know it's true."

"When I first met you I fell in love, but you turned out to be really rude."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY CARROT BOY?"

"See what I mean."

"I DON'T SEE WHY YOU THINK I'M RUDE!"

"Well you're yelling at me for no reason."  
"TELL ME WHY YOU LOVE THAT SLUT!"

"MAYBE I LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T CALL PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT SLUTS!"

"OH SO NOW YOU CARE FOR HER! SHE IS UGLY AND SHE IS MEAN AND SHE CAN'T DRESS WELL!"

"YOUR PERSONALITY IS UGLY, ARIANNA IS A SWEET GIRL WHO IS THE NICEST PERSON I KNOW AND SHE DRESSES BETTER THAN YOU!"

Then I saw Louis walking away.

"Oh uh did you hear that?"

"I did."

"Oh...uh...you know…uh…"

I kissed him.

"I love you too Louis."

"Really?"

"Ever since I first saw you"

Our lips crashed together again. I couldn't believe it, Louis Tomlinson loves me.


End file.
